klingonfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:tach
Welcome to Klingon Encyclopedia (spanish traduction by Diegogrez) Este Wikia partió desde una Wikipedia. La enciclopedia no perduró mucho en Wikipedia ya que causó molestias ya que se trata de un idioma ficticio de películas. Fué cerrado en Wikimanía de 2005 y fué trasladada a Wikia en diciembre de 2006, tiene 93 artículos. El Klingon (tlhIngan Hol en klingon) fue construido para los Klingons en el universo ficticio de Viaje a las Estrellas (Star Trek). Puedes escribir cualquier cosa aquí pero debe ser en klingon. Tratamos de escribir algo en este idioma similar a la Wikipedia, por favor contribuye. Para no parlantes de klingon y principiantes: si tienes cualquier comentario o pregunta, escribe un mensaje en el Bar, en la página de usuario de Lieven o en la del único wikipedista que habla español en la Enciclopedia klingon, la página de usuario de Diegogrez o en su página de la Wikipedia. Mira una guía (en inglés) en la ayuda (help) de Klingon Encyclopedia. Gracias por visitarnos, los usuarios... This put in the ghItlh'a'. Greetings, Diegogrez. language templates The templates don't look as they should (the German one does though...) because they use reference classes which aren't defined in the document... Thorwald 13:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC) : Maybe not... Thorwald 13:21, 5 January 2007 (UTC) : I know it's the class problem. Now I'm just wondering - should I make templates that include the necessary information, like the german one, inside this wiki? Or should I change the contents of the other templates I use from wikia, which will influence everyone who uses them, but they won't change their appearance... I could also change those classes defined somewhere, but that's difficult, because I don't know how to do so... Lieven 13:24, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ::Here's a thought... It's an encyclopedia in tlhIngan Hol... should we not just have the levels "nov", "taghwI'", "ghojwI'", "po'wI'" and "pab pIn" instead of the usual wiki language levels? And also stick to tlhIngan Hol? The users do not exist outside of the klingon.wikia.com subdomain anyway... Thorwald 17:26, 5 January 2007 (UTC) :::I would prefer to remain very close to the wikipedia uses and layout, because this area should at least "look like" a real wikipedia. My aim is to show that a Klingon language wikipedia *does* work. :::About the language codes, I believe it's better to use tlh-1 and so on, because that's a code every wikia user knows. And besides, there are (or will be) users who are in different wikias, just look at Angela's User page and follow the link. Nobody outside will know what ghojwI' means, but tlh-1 is clear. The template should be in klingon, of course; the indonesian doesn't do so either. Lieven 08:05, 6 January 2007 (UTC) ::I would like to know what the tlh levels are exactly, as there seem to be two missing. ::Is a tlh a native speaker, like for instance en, or, as it is now, a pab pIn, which I would class as professional (level 5) or even advanced (level 3). ::What I would suggest is to keep tlh for what it stands for in other languages: mother tongue (which means it isn't used) and keep the tlh-0 to tlh-3 range as the working range, ie "doesn't speak/write Klingon", "speaks/writes only a little Klingon", "speaks/writes Klingon reasonably" and "speaks/writes Klingon at an advanced (grammarian) level". ::Also, 4 could be reserved for Maltz and/or Marc Okrand... level 5 is a bit of a question still to me... qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 23:09, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Template colors How were the colors for the templates chosen? Does every color represent a different level? -- Lieven 10:50, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :I've copied the full templates from the english wikipedia templates, and changed it so that indeed, every level has its own colour. The same level in a different language has the same colour. :The only thing I changes is that level 5 is red, although I don't like it much for "Professional" -- qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 23:08, 7 January 2007 (UTC) FAQ Klingon letters I want to see Klingon letters in this Wikipedia. What font is using here? And from where I can download it? * We do not use the Klingon writing system (usually called pIqaD), because very few people are able to read it. Maybe one day we might add a pIqaD-section if requested. What does tach mean? This discussion page was first named jawDaq (see below). After Thorwald had translated the ghItlh'a' to dutch, I noticed his use of the word for "bar", which made much more sense to me, because a bar has always been a place to meet and talk about problems for many people. Remembering the Klingon phrases tachDaq maghom and HIq DaSammeH tach yI'el, I changed the formerly known jawDaq to tach. (which I believe is not so much a problem, because this wikia is not so large that the page would be "well known" already). -- Lieven 08:51, 14 January 2007 (UTC) * jawDaq is a made up Klingon word using the verb jaw (meaning to chat) and the noun Daq (place, location). Literally, it means "chatplace", grammatically it is an abbreviation of "jatmeH Daq", which is a "place to chat". This page is made to discuss everything concerning the layout, setup and use of the Klingon Encyclopedia. learn Klingon Does anyone know sites where I can learn more Klingon? * First place to start is visiting and contacting the KLI's homepage, and buy all of the available Klingon books. Klingon Encyclopedia Logo We do not have a logo for this wikia yet. The first logo used was adapted from the Wikipedia project, but we are not allowed this logo, because it is copyrighted! This image shown here is only used to show what it was; it cannot be used elsewhere because of copyright!! Lieven If you have suggestions for new logos, post them here, labeling them Logo1.png, Logo2.png etc. Requirements and suggestions * Should be about Klingon * Should not use Name in pIqaD * Could use pIqaD symbols * Should fit in the frame of the now used Logo * Include the phrase "Klingon Encyclopedia" * Do not use Wikipedia Copyrighted Image * Do not use words like Wikipedia or wIqIpe'DIya Submissions (talk)]] (talk)]] Judgements *I do like the last third one... qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 14:33, 12 January 2007 (UTC) *:I changed your comment as I've added a new last one. --Splarka (talk) 02:06, 14 January 2007 (UTC) *::You shouldn't have 8-) This last one's even better! I do like the book-idea. qa'pIn qorghon puqloD *The suggestion Diegogrez is very nice, but it's not allowed to use wikipedia copyrighted images here. By the way, this is the logo from the former Klingon Wikipedia -- Lieven 18:21, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Language names... What do we do with languages? French, Spanish, Dutch, German, etc... Are they going to be "France Hol", "DIvI' Hol", "España Hol", "Nederland Hol" and "Deutschland Hol" or, since these languages are not only spoken in those countries, should they be called something else? Or just stick to "DIvI' Hol"? :I suggest having the main article in the main language, "nederlands" for the page about dutch, and then the other languages with a redirect to that page (e.g. "dutch" redirects to "nederlands"), just in ase people look for it. As written somewhere else, it's no problem when page names are not in klingon. The article should be in Klingon though. Same happens with Germany which redirects to Deutschland. :PS: As we have a word for "english", it makes sense of course calling that page DIvI' Hol. "english" might then be redirected to that one. ::Hello. I am the main editor at the notorious wIqImu'ghom (Klingon Wiktionary) and I refer to languages by the names of the main speakers of them as it seems less nationalistic that way; that is, calling them by their English equivalents seems too DIvI'istic. I also stick to the native tlhIngan QIchpat ("phonology") when forming their names. To name a couple of languages in Klingon, there's Doych for "German" (after Deutsch), Spanya' for "Spanish", pghangS for "French" (after the French pronunciation of "France"), "Latin" is simply "latIn". Others are literal (or nearly literal) translations of ethnonyms, viz.: bIngpuHmey which is "Dutch" and chuchpuH which is "Icelandic". Again, this way it's less biased and more natural (phonetically, orthographically, and linguistically). At any rate, I just thought you might be interested, that's all. ☺—MInDu'Donbe' 17:05, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :::What is wrong with giving a language a nationalistic name? It is part of what makes a people a nation... :::Remember that anything proporting to be produced by Klingons should not shy away from nationalism. Klingons are very proud of their heritage and therefor should value nationalism in other peoples. :::Using the QIchpat obviously brings problems, since "pghangS" looks even more weird than "Français" and isn't orthographically correct either. Moreover, :::I do not believe the French would say "France" the way I say "pghangS". :::I would suggest that when we keep to not transliterating and use the names the main body of speakers give the language. So "Deutsch" for German, "Nederlands" for Dutch and "Français" for French. That there are people in Argentina speaking Spanish and people in Canada speaking French should not matter. :::This could be displayed by writing "français Canadangan jatlh" ::--qa'pIn qorghon puqloD latlh Holmey vs. Hur De' Links to wikipedia have been set up (see paq) in the latlh Holmey (other languages) section. There is nothing wrong with that, but we must find an agreement to label these. As these links are actually "Internet links", they should be under the title Hur De' (outside Data), and have a name like "english Wikipedia link to xyz". The reason for existance of latlh Holmey is that in the previous version of this wikia (while it still was a wikipedia project), one could set a socalled "interwiki-link" by just writing e.g. en:book, and then an automatic link to the article was set. First, this does not work anymore; second, we are not allowed to set interwiki links from any wikipedia to the Klingon one (logically, because it does not exist anymore.) When moving the wiki here, I just kept the translations, just because it might look interesting. I would suggest to remove all latlh Holmey entries, but keep the links that have been set up as Hur De'. -- Lieven :fine by me 8-) qa'pIn qorghon puqloD 11:18, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I PROPOSED FOR ADMINISTRATOR I propose to me for be an administrator of Klingon Encyclopedia for traduct contents in klingon for the spanish speakers, please write me in my talk... Diego Grez